The present invention relates generally to a cradle type seat recline mechanism, and more particularly, to a seat recline and tray table support mechanism that provides independent pivoting movement of the seat back and tray table such that the tray table can maintain attitude and elevation when deployed irrespective of the position of the seat back.
Aircraft passenger seats are typically configured to recline during a flight to enhance comfort. While some premium class seats can achieve a lie flat seating position for maximum comfort, most economy class seats are limited to a shallow recline because of space constraints as a result of high seating densities and the proximity of other seats. Most conventional economy class seats recline by way of a seat back that pivots between an upright and a reclined seating position, disadvantageously reclining into the living space of an aft-seated passenger. Most economy seats also include a tray table pivotally attached to the seat back that moves along with the seat back as it reclines. Thus, the passenger actually using the tray table does not have full control over the position of the tray table, causing frustration and discomfort.
Accordingly, what is needed is a tray table that moves independently of the recline mechanism of the supporting seat, as well as a seat having a cradle recline motion that minimizes encroachment into the space behind the seat. A desirable mechanism would also be simple and packaged well to fit within the confines of space found alongside an aircraft passenger seat.